vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
World Politics
USA Former President Josiah Bartlet --''' (2001-2009) Team Blue Bartlet was a gnostic president He has over seen the successful resolution of the Meteor Crisis, and hosted the World's first alien contact. He set up the Warp Drive Project. He wryly commented that he seems to be constantly pinning medals on Steven Ashby. Now gently aging into elder statesmanship. A visit to the National Cathedral during the healing wave took care of his Parkinson's disease. 'Congressman Bill Buttkics --' Team Red Anti in the know Congressman from Kansas. Unfamiliar with basic physics and proud of it. 'Senator Billy Bob Hawkins --' Team Blue Texas. First politician to hire an http://trekcreative.wikia.com/wiki/AnebAne to get him about. Fairly open minded and practical. Not any more in the know that average. 'Senator Numski --' Team Blue Arkansas. Stupid get that does not understand science or space and distrusts both. 'Senator Mary Porcrin --' Team Red North Dakota. Strong Them versus Us type. 'Senator Byrion T. Rawlings --' Team Purple Montana. A raw boned, red necked rancher that has a low bullshit tolerance. In the 1980s he shot down a UFO with a nitro express. Caught the buggers red handed at cattle mutilation. This got him "in the know". This has served B-13 well as Mr Rawlings is now a US Senator. Rawlings might have a red neck, but he also has a brain, and knows how to use it. 'President Robert M. Russel--' (Term 2008-2011) Team Blue Russel is the hand picked successor to Bartlet. He is more of a practical politician less and idealist, but he is not messing with something that works. Robert is a go getter. He first impresses people as a sort of shallow used car salesman kind of politician, He has a quick smile and a firm handshake for everyone. Get him out of the spot light and he stops running for office. Underneath the shallow politician is a man of considerable learning and tolerance. He is not hasty to make a call on something, he wants the facts. He despises yes men and telling him a pleasant lie is the quickest way to get fired. Some people have compared him to a thinner and slightly less profane LBJ. It is not a comparison that he feels flatters him, but it isn't totally inaccurate either. 'Fred Wanabee --' Team Red candidate for POTUS. Gays and non Christians are destroying our nation. Doing way better in the polls and primaries than his platform should allow for. Holds no office. Former preacher turned politician. Oral Robber's U, BS, MBA and DD. Beats the Radical Religious Team Red drum. Family man, four kids, supportive behind the scenes wife. No wants, no warrants, no record outside of a few traffic tickets. Pays his taxes, keeps his pecker in his pocket. Appears to live the life he preaches. He has been hitting the road in an old fashion stump speaking tour that would kill a normal man. Everywhere he goes he leaves a trail of support and enthusiasm behind him. Where he has not spoken, his support is lukewarm at best. He is working up to 2012 ---- World Africa Egypt Proceeding slowly on the energy front. First it must be determined if the new fusion power offends the Mullahs. A group easily offended if you wave at them with the wrong hand. Some members of the intelligence service are still freaked out by the healing wave. That would be those familiar with the 13th Crescent. They have seen the site, and it is vastly disturbing. Currently the Egyptian military is keeping anyone else from seeing it and will not explain to anyone why they will not let them see it. Kenya Currently making hay while the Ane shine. Hot on the whole new kinds of people thing. Kiongozi Shujaa is actually doing something positive for the country. The Government has been hauling in as much technology as anyone has been willing to give. The schools offered by the US? Wonderful. Fusion power plants for the country side? Sure, don't forget that Village. Frankly, being the center for peace joy and peoplehood is working for them. Shujaa is getting to line his pockets all while showing the world how open and accepting he is; all this while really being open and accepting. Win-win all the way. The Government has asked the Ane to patrol Kurger National Park and cut down on the poachers. As the poachers usually kill several of their own number a year the Ane are willingly helping out. Being a poacher is not worth the gelt these days. You get found and get found fast. With thousands of eyes watching, there is no place to hide. *Masikanietu'-- The Ansisi village is located in the Western part of the country. Masikanietu is no standout among savanna villages. They have a little more technology in terms of solar panels and a pump for the well, a well tended (and attended) school. They dress Masi fashion, but do not keep cattle other than goats. They are mainly farmers. Since the Ane came out they have gotten a fusion power plant. The Kenyan army keeps a subtle watch on the place, mainly to keep it from being over run. The difference is that the Ansisi are Human telepaths, and the Greyson gazelles that hang around (and in) the village are Ane. Ansisi have been hiding in plain sight for millennial. With the The Trial for Peoplehood the Ane and the Ansisi alike are out. The Fanboy tsunami has not quite materialized. Apparently a plane ticket to Kenya costs money. A substance Fanboys are notoriously short of. South Africa Keenly wanting what Kenya has (the Ane), however they are using the gold and diamond revenues they do have to build South Africa into the most modern state on the continent. They have made it quietly plain that if Kenya ever nuts up, the Ansisi and their friends are welcome to move south. The offer is being examined, not so much out of need but with the idea of splitting the physical population. The Ansisi have always limited their numbers due to limited land. ---- Americas Mexico Mexico is in the throes of a revolution. The drug cartels have the police in their pockets and often are better armed than the army. Corruption makes the government a joke. The south of the country is about ready to divorce the north that try making it without them. The US with its drug laws is not improving things. Panama Chortling over fusion power. they are planning a parallel canal and have started digging. Fusion means they don't have to depend on gravity to power the water. Completion is estimated to be in 2016, at which the original canal will be closed down and upgraded. The end result to be done in 2023 is a much larger parallel system, each serving one direction and allowing better than double the current traffic. Lights are planed to allow night navigation. All powered by plentiful sea water. Venezuela The civil war is winding down. The government is a coalition of city mayors that are holding things together until the elections. Oil production was damaged, and at the current market for oil it might not get repaired. The country is looking at a stark future as Chavez carelessly spent the oil boom money on keeping people complacent and not on actually improving anything. They are broke, damaged, and no more money is coming in. ---- Asia China The Maoist government is gone. The means of governing destroyed; the Red Army rendered impotent; the government in Beijing simply stopped being relevant in the lives of anyone. Tibet, Manchuria and other "captive regions" have broken away and turned their back on the idea of China. Hong Kong, and Manchu are business as usual. The city of Shanghai is taking ruthless advantage of the current situation. Various local groups have taken up the functions of government from ad hoc village councils to corporations. "Magical Antelopes" continue to advise and suggest to local peoples how to deal with the sudden lack of governmental control. The Chinese themselves have not ignored the new technology. Fusion reactors, many made in Japan are coming into the country as quickly as people can get them. Entire towns have gone off the grid, and with the current state of the government off the radar. Japan Taking everything they can get of the new technology with both hands. Fusion is salvation. Japanese oil imports have dropped to the point of feeding the plastics and rubber industry only. Oil is no longer burned in the country. Japan is of two minds on the Ane. The popular culture has grabbed them and given them the usual Japanese popular culture treatment. They appear as dolls, Anime and Magna characters. Solid blue contacts, wearable horns, and black noses, tails even are seen on the public streets. Ane are kawaii all the way. The government has signed the SRA. the whaling fleet lies rusting at the bottom of the harbor, and the expense of replacing it is simply not worth the time, effort, money, and bad will it would generate. The owners are still arguing with the insurance companies over the insurance. From every evidence the fleet was scuttled, not covered. North Korea Slipping further and further from reality. The average subject has not a clue as to what is happening in the world. Kim Jong-il is dead. The official news report stated he ascended bodily to Heaven. Intelligence is tossing the term "phaser ascension" around. Kim Jong-un is the author of dozens of impossible accomplishments. And the new head of the nation. It remains to be seen if he is as bat-shit crazy as his Father. One result of the loss of the Chinese Red Army is the border with China has become openly permeable. While the North Korean Army continues to pretend to guard it and most people pretend they do, anyone that wishes to get across can. North Korea is losing people at a steady rate. South Korea Like Japan they are grabbing all the new technology they can with both hands and their teeth. Politics has changed little. They warily watch the North and hope for the best. Singapore Like Japan grabbing all the fusion tech they can. The island country has lots of deuterium, but nothing in the way of other energy resources. Nothing else has really changed. They accepted the Sentinel Rights Agreement, it doesn't really affect them. The attitude being yea, sure; show us the ''money. ---- Europe France France had an aggressive nuclear energy program before the coming of fusion. Fusion has been taken up with giddy delight. France funded the Orion II class Jules Verne. They are active and eager participants in the Warp Drive Project. Great Britain Wallowing in the politics of the Nanny State. Anti nuclear parties have keep fusion out of the country for fear their corgis will grow five legs. Their scientists participate eagerly in the Warp Drive Project, but the fearful ninnies back home are retarding progress. Something has to give. The rest of Europe is enjoying lowering energy prices, while they are still stuck on increasingly expensive oil. ---- Middle East Dubai Grabbing new technology with both hands thank you more please. Starkly aware that oil's day has come and gone they are building the infrastructure of the post oil era. More socially open than most of their neighbors it is working a bit better for them. Egypt Proceeding slowly on the energy front. First it must be determined if the new fusion power offends the Mullahs. A group easily offended if you wave at them with the wrong hand. Some members of the intelligence service are still freaked out by the healing wave. That would be those familiar with the 13th Crescent. They have seen the site, and it is vastly disturbing. Currently the Egyptian military is keeping anyone else from seeing it and will not explain to anyone why they will not let them see it. Israel Sucking down technology as fast as they can suck. Also still sucking on the whole "Ill stop when you stop" conflict thing. They signed the SRA. They have not lived up to it. The Ane are starting to chide, and withhold services. Jordan Trying like Hell to get fusion power. They don't have the money of their oil rich neighbors. They are scraping the bottom of the barrel to get out of the vicious cycle. They are also trying to stay uninvolved in the local politics. Signed the SRA and so far look to be trying to live up to it. Saudi Arabia Stumbling. Oil revenue is dropping like an unpowered brick in the air. The money that was suppose to last forever is drying up. They have spent little on infrastructure or other means of producing revenue. The grim, grim reaper is sharping his scythe; and the writing on the wall is there to read. Without their fingers around the balls of world energy they are as important as used toilet paper. Syria Signed the SRA. They are constantly pointing at Israel and screaming "see, see?" while backhanding some inconvenient person into the political prison or worse. The leadership sees no reason to invest in the new technology. It is easier to keep the peasantry down on the farm with the lack of the old one. Ane chiding rolls off them as they have not used their services. Yemen If anything Saudi Arabia squared. Category:Politics